Melmë Endanyo
by Angel Girl5
Summary: Years have passed since the fall of Naraku, and now Kagome is on a new adventure. I'm re-writing the story! Hopefully it's better than it was before. Let me know what you think!
1. Prologue

Hey guys and gals! I was re-reading the story and felt it was too rushed and there were a lot of grammatical errors.

So I decided to re-write it and take the time to make it the best story it could be.

I've already edited a few of the chapters, but I am going to space the chapters out.

Let me know what you think of the new chapters!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

In the beginning, life for Kagome Higurashi was perfect. She had finally been allowed to pass through the Bone Eaters Well one more time, allowing her to reunite with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango had married and had three children, twin girls and a baby boy.

Shippo was attending the Kitsune Academy, learning how to become the best fox demon he could be.

Much to the surprise of Kagome, Rin was living in the village, apprenticing under Kaede.

Sesshomaru stopped by every once in a while to check on her.

Everyone was happily living their lives.

Well, almost everyone.

In the two years since Kagome's return, Inuyasha had not once brought up the subject of marriage.

In fact, Inuyasha seemed to have been slowly distancing from her.

Kagome was born in the 20th century, so she was not stupid.

She soon discovered that many of the requests to "get rid of a demon" had been from the same village.

At least twice a month.

This normally wouldn't have made her suspicious, but Miroku and Inuyasha worked together.

Inuyasha answered each summon on his own.

Kagome decided to get to the bottom of this mystery.

The next time a summons came, Kagome allowed Inuyasha a few hours head start before following him.

Kaede had given her some herbs used to hide a human's scent.

It was the next morning before Kagome made it to the outskirts of the village.

What she saw broke her heart.

Inuyasha was seated outside a hut beside a beautiful woman, his arm wrapped around her waist.

She watched as he peered at the bundle in her arms with loving pride.

Taking his arm back, he removed the bundle from her arms.

The blanket fell to reveal a baby.

With silver hair and furry little ears on top of his head.

He bounced the baby in his hands a few times before leaning down and giving the woman a gentle kiss.

A villager had noticed her watching the family and approached her quietly.

"He is a good demon Priestess; this village will not allow you to harm him or his wife and child."

She turned to the villager with a sad smile and tears in her eyes.

"I was just curious as to where my friend disappeared to each month. I have no intention of harming him."

Without giving the villager a chance to respond, she turned and made her way out of the village.

She didn't even remember walking back.

She only noticed when she came upon Goshinboku.

Sitting down amongst the roots, she finally allowed herself to cry.

It seemed that the heavens shared her sorrow as it began raining its own tears.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome felt the presence of another body sitting beside her own.

Looking up, she met the violet eyes of Miroku.

"What happened?"

She told him what she had seen at the village.

Miroku was silent after she had finished.

"We will confront him when he returns."

Standing up, he reached out his hand to help her up.

Together they made their way back to the home he shared with Sango and told her what happened.

The presence of her children was the only thing stopping her from reacting in the way she truly wished.

It was almost week before Inuyasha returned.

Coincidently, Sesshomaru chose this day to visit.

The humans ignored Inuyasha all day, until he got tired of it.

Dragging them into the forest for some privacy, he asked what their problem was.

There was silence before Kagome spoke.

"What did you name your child?"

"Kazumi. What does that…?"

His eyes widened as he released what she had asked.

He finally noticed how dead and lifeless her eyes looked.

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Go home Inuyasha. You should be with your wife and daughter."

Turning, she made her way back to the village, ignoring the yelling going on behind her.

A faint voice began to surround her.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome!"

Jumping up in shock, she turned in her chair to glare at whoever had yelled in her ear.

She stopped as she realized who it was.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, my mind wandered away from me."

"Where did it go?"

She gave him a small smile.

"Into the past."

He gave her a silent nod in acknowledgement.

"Do you have those papers I need for the meeting with Takagawa?"

Opening one of the drawers at her desk, she pulled out a folder.

"What did they do to make you mad?"

"They tried to take my company using very dishonorable techniques."

"Spying and bribery?"

"And hacking."

"Ouch."

"Indeed."

"Well, have fun with that."

A cold smile adorned his face, before he stepped out of her office.

Kagome smiled as she her thoughts once more returned to the past.

A few months after the confrontation with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru approached her.

He offered to adopt her into his family using an old blood ritual.

After the ritual had been performed, Kagome had noticed some changes.

The first was her powers. As the demonic energy of Sesshomaru was invited into her body, it clashed with the holy energy already within. Both energies cancelled each other out.

The next was her body, which was now toned and held a light tan; a few shades darker than Sesshomaru. Her lips now painted in a light rose.

Her ears now resembled the Western Lord's own pointed ones.

Her eyes had narrowed from her wide child-like appearance and changed from their earthy brown to an emerald green, much like Shippo's.

Her hair had lightened to a snowy white and had grown down to her thighs; her bangs framed her face as they ended at her chin.

Her eyesight and hearing had also increased.

_That_ was fun learning to control.

From then on she stayed in the Western Palace, returning to Kaede's village as often as she could.

As the years passed, the discovered another side effect from the ritual.

She had not aged.

This was hard for her as she watched her friends grow old and die, leaving her behind.

Luckily she had Shippo to help ease the sadness.

While living with Sesshomaru, she began to receive lessons.

She learned many fighting styles and how to use different weapons, which were much easier to learn with her newly acquired grace.

Her skill with a bow was perfected under his tutelage.

She learned politics and how to act like a lady of the time.

This was really pretty much the same thing.

In return, she told him all she knew about the times ahead.

As the land and people began changing, so did the demons of the Western Lands.

Through many wars, they prospered, always seeming to be one step ahead of the rest of the country.

Now in these modern times, Sesshomaru once more ruled a great empire.

Mikazuki Enterprises had its finger in just about everything you could think of.

Kagome was second in command, answering only to Sesshomaru himself.

Shippo worked for the company as well, he was in charge of the security of the whole building.

Most of the employees were demons and the humans that did work there knew about them.

Four years ago, Kagome went home for the first time in 500 years.

Her mother was surprised to see the daughter who had just jumped down the well standing before her.

Calling Souta and Grandpa, they had a huge dinner; spending a good portion of the night catching up.

Grandpa had died just a year ago, his old age finally forcing his body to rest.

Souta graduated high school and received a soccer scholarship for an American school.

Mama had met a nice man her age and married him last spring.

Once more Kagome found herself being left behind.

At quitting time, Kagome went home to her little studio apartment and looked over a few files before going to sleep.

~* Dreamscape *~

Looking around, Kagome found herself within the gardens of the Western Palace as it was 500 years ago.

She was also dressed in her favorite kimono of the time.

"This dream just started and it's already weird."

She gave a small jump as a feminine voice came from behind.

"Our goal was ease your mind, not cause suspicion."

Kagome looked at the two smoky figures before her.

"Why did you call for me?"

A deep chuckle came from the form on the right.

"This one is sharp, she will do."

An eyebrow rose.

"'She' will do nothing until you tell 'her' who you are and why you have called 'her' here."

The figure on the left spoke as the smoke took on a solid form.

"Be calm child. I am Amaterasu and he is Eru Ilúvatar."

Kagome panicked at realizing how disrespectful she had been to the Great Goddess.

Amaterasu chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Be at ease daughter, and listen well."

Kagome gave a shaky nod.

"Eru is the ruling God of a world called Arda."

Eru took over the explanation.

"2350 years ago, a dark man named Sauron created a ring with great power."

Kagome listened as the she heard the history of the Great War.

"Sounds like Naraku all over again."

The Lady Goddess nodded.

"So why do you need me?"

"Amaterasu approached my world one day. She was looking for the missing half of her daughter's soul. She found him within my own world and asked for my help in joining the two."

Kagome's mind began to connect the dots as Eru continued.

"As the creator of my world, I know the destinies of all who inhabit its lands. In 150 years, the ring will resurface, followed closely by war."

Kagome looked between the two.

"I'm assuming that I am the 'daughter' mentioned?"

A nod was given in reply.

"And my soul-mate is in another world?"

Once more, a nod.

"I'm guessing that I have to help in this war before being allowed to join him."

"You can say that."

Kagome wrap one arm around her waist and brought the hand of her free arm up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What details am I missing?"

Amaterasu answered her.

"Nothing about you now will change should you go."

"Won't I stick out?"

Eru laughed.

"My dear, you will fit in amongst the elves of my world."

Kagome's head shot up.

"Elves? There are elves there?!"

"And humans and dwarfs. Many of the myths of your world are alive within mine."

Green eyes blinked in shock.

"So I would be an elf then?"

"Yes."

"What will I need to know? Where would I live?"

"I can impart the elves history and language into your mind. I will place you in the path of an istari, or wizard, who you would do good to befriend."

He paused in thought.

"As to where you would live, you may choose where you wish. Amaterasu has mentioned your training with medicinal plants. If you wish, I will give you the knowledge of the plants in my world. Perhaps you could be a healer. You do not have to live amongst the elves if you do not wish it."

Kagome bowed her head in thought.

"May I speak with my brother before making a decision?"

The Great Goddess smiled.

"We will return in two nights. Should you choose Arda, be ready to leave when you give your answer."

~* End Dreamscape *~

Bolting upright, Kagome scrambled out of her bed and picked up her phone.

"Sesshomaru? Would it be possible for the three of us to take the day off?"

~* Time Change *~

As promised, as soon as Kagome fell asleep on the second night, she found herself once more in the garden and standing before the two gods.

Eru spoke with a solemn voice.

"Have you reached you decision?"

"I have."

Amaterasu asked the next question.

"What have you decided?"

"I will go to Arda."

Smiles appeared on the face of both deities.

Amaterasu walked up to Kagome, placed a hand on each cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I wish you luck in your new life, my daughter."

Stepping back, she allowed Eru to approach.

Silently he placed his hand on her forehead and pushed the required knowledge in to her mind.

Kagome didn't notice Amaterasu and the Western Gardens disappearing.


	2. The Journey Begins

Since not a lot was changed in the Prologue, you get the NEW chapter 1 also!

Yay!

Let me know what you think!

Thank you Dwyna for pointing that out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

150 years have passed since Kagome made the village of Archet her new home.

Archet was nestled within Chetwood Forest, which held many different kinds of medicinal herbs that she used to help the people of the other villages.

Every once in a while, she'd take on an apprentice from each village. Making receiving care easier for the people.

Periodically, she would travel to the different villages, making sure the people were still cared for and that she didn't have to replace any of her students.

Lately, her mind had become troubled.

On one of her visits to the Shire, Frodo Baggins had come to her with a concern.

He told her about his uncle's 111st birthday and the strange warning given to him by Gandalf the Grey.

'Keep it secret, keep it safe' he had told the young Hobbit.

It had been almost a month since the wizard had cautioned the youngest Baggins.

'I should probably visit the Shire soon.'

Walking through the streets of Bree, her attention was caught by a crowd in front The Prancing Pony.

Curious, she wondered over to see what the commotion was.

"…Four Hobbits…"

"Wraith's came…"

"…Left with a ranger!"

"…Baggins…"

The last word caused Kagome's green eyes to widen.

Pushing herself past the crowd and into the Inn, she made her way to the counter where Barliman Butterbur stood talking to a few patrons.

"Barliman!"

Surprised, he raised his eyes to see the elf healer approaching him.

"Miss Kagome!"

"What happened?"

Seeing the worried look on her face, he quickly told her what he knew.

Apparently, four Hobbits had ventured into Bree looking for Gandalf the Grey. During the Night, they were escorted out by a ranger just before some Wraiths came into the inn looking for them.

"What did the ranger look like?"

After a brief description of the ranger, Kagome sighed with relief.

"You know him?"

"I know _of_ him," she corrected. "He is honorable and will take them safely to their destination."

"I hope so Miss."

Kagome nodded.

"Thank for your time Barliman."

"It was no trouble," he called to her retreating back.

Head down in thought, Kagome made her way back to Archet; her body moving along the familiar path on its own.

'This feeling of ill-ease has been getting stronger,' she thought. 'I should probably go to Lothlorien and speak to Lady Galadriel.'

Reaching Archet, she changed direction and made her way to a house not too far from her own.

Walking up the path, the door opens and a young woman steps out; confusion written on her face.

"Miss Kagome, is something wrong?"

She gives the young woman a reassuring smile.

"No Elthia," she said. "I have business to attend and I do not know when I shall be returning. I need for you to go to the other villages and tell my other apprentices that I will be gone."

Elthia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course, Miss."

Kagome smiles.

"Thank you Elthia," she said. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

The young woman wishes her a safe trip as she leaves for her own house.

Entering the sitting room, Kagome makes her way to the kitchen to gather some provisions and medicinal herbs.

Placing the gathered items on her table, she moves on to her own room.

Opening her wardrobe, she pulls out a thick green blanket she would use should she have to sleep on the ground.

Neatly placing all the items within her pack, she places it beside the door before going to bed.

~* The Next Morning *~

Waking to the sound of a rooster's crow, Kagome rose from her bed and made to get ready for her journey.

Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled out her traveling clothes.

Over her legs, she drew on a pair of tight, black pants, comfortable enough to wear for long periods of time.

She next pulled on a dark green, long-sleeved shirt. The neck of the shirt scooped down.

Over the shirt she put on a vest made of leather, the same color as her pants, to provide her with some type of protection.

Over the sleeves covering her forearms, she placed more of the same leather to protect her arms when she used her bow.

Sitting down in a chair, she pulled her knee length boots over her feet. The boots were made of brown leather, softer than her 'armor'.

Walking up to her mirror, she brushed out her long hair before beginning to braid it.

Returning to her wardrobe, she pulled out a sword belt, which she put over her hips.

She next pulled out an elfin sword and sheathed it.

Reaching back in, she pulled out a quiver full of arrows, placing them on her back with the strap resting across her chest.

The next item she pulled out was a hooded cloak that reached down almost to her ankles.

Once more she reached in, this time pulling out her bow.

Leaving her room, she made her way to the kitchen to grab some food for the road.

Picking up her bag, she went out the front door and made her way over to her horse.

After placing the saddle onto his back, she quickly made work of tying her supplies.

'Maybe I should if visit Lord Elrond first, he and Lady Galadriel are usually on the same page.'

Mounting her horse, she left the forest village and made her way east to Rivendell.

It was dusk two days later when she finally made it to the elven city.

Two guards stopped her at the entrance.

_"What business have you in Rivendell?"_

_"I wish to speak with Lord Elrond."_

One of the guards took hold of her reigns as the other spoke.

_"He is in a meeting at this time. Please follow me."_

Wordlessly she dismounted.

With a nod, the elven man led her across the forest floor and up the stone stairs of Rivendell before stopping in front of a door.

_"Please wait here."_

Without waiting for an answer, he knocked on the door and entered after a female voice gave him permission.

Kagome waited by looking out of the open walkway and looking over the great city.

Hearing the door open behind her, she turned and saw the guard.

A woman with black hair and blue eye stood beside him.

_"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I am told you are here to see my father."_

_"I am Kagome. I have need of your father's counsel."_

The elven princess eyed for a moment.

_"I will show you to a room where you may wait for him."_

Kagome gave a bow.

_"Thank you my Lady."_

After she had been shown to her room, Kagome changed into the nightclothes provided and sat down with a book to wait for the Lord of Rivendell.

Had just finished the third chapter of her book when she heard a knock.

Setting the book onto the table, she went to open the door.

Lord Elrond stood on the other side.

_"Lord Elrond."_

_"Kagome."_

Moving to the side, she allowed him into her borrowed room.

Closing the door, she turns to see Lord Elrond watching her.

_"My daughter said you had need of my counsel."_

She nods.

_"For the past few months, I have been feeling a growing sense of dread in the air," she began. "Last month, the feeling grew stronger quite suddenly." She gives a weary sigh. "I am worried that it may have to do with my purpose in this world."_

The dark haired elf nods his head.

_"It does indeed."_

Kagome groans.

"I knew it."

Elrond chuckles.

"Fear not, young one," he assures her. "The meeting I was in was a council consisting of the free races of Middle Earth."

She looks up at him in confusion.

"A Fellowship has been formed with the sole purpose of destroying the Ring."

She moves past him and sits back in her chair.

Motioning for him to do the same, she pours them both a glass of water.

"What am I to do?"

The dark-haired elf looks to her in thought.

"Join them as they leave Rivendell tomorrow."

Seeing her hesitant look, he continues.

"I will introduce you."

Her eyes narrow as he smirks.

"Besides," he said. "I think you may know one or two of the Fellowship."

The two sit in silence.

"Will Lady Galadriel know more?"

"About your purpose?"

She nods.

"I honestly do not know."

She snorts.

"Helpful as ever."

He gives her a brief smile before rising from his chair and walking towards the door.

"The Fellowship leaves at dawn," he tells her. "Be ready before then."

Watching him as he closes the door behind him, Kagome sighs as she readies herself for bed.

'Let the games begin.'

With that last thought, she fell asleep.


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

I was too excited about posting this chapter to wait!

Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to Dwyna, Mimiru, Foxluna, New Moon Promise, Jessica and Stebba stud28 for their reviews.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

"English"

"_Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

After dressing the next morning, Kagome leaves her room to meet with Lord Elrond.

She approached him warily as she saw a slight glint in his eye.

What not many people, or elves, seem to realize is that Lord Elrond's son had to learn their tricks from someone.

"_What do you have planned?"_

A half smile formed on his face.

"_Shall we see how long it takes them to realize your gender?"_

Intrigued, Kagome motions for him to continue.

"_Keep your hood up and body covered to hide your features. Eventually they will be curious to see who lies under the cloak."_

Kagome nods her head.

"_The Hobbits might ruin your fun."_

Lord Elrond raises a brow.

"_The Shire was one of the towns I visited regularly as a healer. I often spoke with Frodo Baggins and his friends."_

Lord Elrond nods in thought.

"I will discuss it with them," he says with a smirk. "They might find the game interesting as well."

With a shake of her head, Kagome watches as Lord Elrond moves on to the room shared by the four Hobbits.

Careful to avoid anyone, Kagome makes her way down to the stable to pack her horse.

Pulling the last strap tight, She hears a horn sound throughout the Elven village; signaling the departure of the Fellowship.

With a playful smile, she draws her hood far over her head and wraps her cloak around her body, Leaving only her arm visible as she takes hold of her horse's reigns.

She approaches Lord Elrond's from behind, much to the Fellowship's confusion, except the Hobbit's of course.

Stopping beside the Elven Lord, she waits as he informs the party of the slight change in plans.

"This Elf will travel with you until you reach Lothlórien," he explained. "From there, fate will dictate if they will continue to travel with you or set on their own path."

The taller members of the Fellowship, and the Dwarf, look at her in confusion.

The Hobbit's are giving each other knowing looks, trying not to laugh as the mysterious Elf joins the party.

Lord Elrond looks at the group before him.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," He gives them a gentle smile. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

An old man in grey looks down at Frodo.

"The Fellowships awaits the Ring-bearer."

No one sees the slight glare given to the old man by the hooded figure.

Nervously, Frodo moves along the path until it forks.

He whispers softly to the old man.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right."

In an amused tone, he answers.

"Left."

'So that is the great Gandalf the Grey,' she thought. 'May have to have a word with him.'

The group had been traveling for hours before the Dwarf turned to the cloak figure.

"That's it," he yells, catching the attention of the rest of party. "I've held my peace long enough! Who are you?!"

Laughter burst forth from the Hobbit's, much to the other's confusion.

A light laugh came from beneath the hood.

A second hand comes out from the cloak to join the first as the figure reaches for their hood.

The part in the cloak revealed a _very_ feminine figure.

"What in the blazes?!"

"It didn't even take half a day, Lord Elrond will be amused."

Pulling down their hood, Kagome looked up at the rest of the Fellowship with mirth in her green eyes.

Gandalf merely raised his brow while the other four stared on in surprise.

"You're a woman!"

Raising her own brow, Kagome sent the Dwarf a dry look.

"Am I really? I _have_ been wondering about that for quite some time now."

The Dwarf sputtered at her response.

Merry and Pippin fell to the ground, unable to stand much longer.

Sam and Frodo leaned on each other for support.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shoulders of the dark haired man shaking in suppressed laughter.

The Elf had an amused expression on his face.

The light haired man continued to stare at her in shock.

Finally calming down, the Hobbit's all ran over and embraced her.

Seeing the curious stares, Frodo smiled at the rest.

"This is Kagome," he says. "She is a healer from Archet who traveled to the surrounding towns to care for the sick."

Sam took over the explanation.

"She traveled throughout the Shire as well."

Pippin looks up at her.

"What were you doing in Rivendell?"

"I've had a feeling of ill-ease for some time now, so I came to seek Lord Elrond's council."

She looks up to the remaining group.

"He was unable to fully answer, so he suggested I travel with you until you passed by Lothlórien."

She looked back down at Merry and Pippin.

"He also thought that a knowledgeable healer would be a good addition to your little group.

A scoff drew her attention to the light-haired man.

The Hobbit's looked to each other with wide eyes as they felt her tense and quickly moved out of the way.

"Knowledgeable though you may be, should we be attacked who will defend you? Our primary concern is the Ring-bearer."

Too quickly for anyone to react, Boromir found himself lying on the ground. A knee on his chest and a knife at his throat.

"I assure you," she hissed. "I have need of no one's protection."

Glaring at him, she rose up slowly and backed away as he stood back up.

"He got off lucky."

The males all look to Pippin.

It was the Elf who spoke.

"And how is that?"

It was Merry who answered.

"You should have seen what she did to that man who 'escorted' her from Bree to Hobbiton."

The other Hobbits winced.

"I didn't know it was possible to cause that much pain with so little effort."

Kagome turned to look at Sam.

"If you've had the training, it's very simple."

The dark-haired man looked over to her.

"I thought Frodo said you were a healer."

"I am. That means while I know how to heal wounds and certain illnesses, I also know how to turn that knowledge around to teach lechers a lesson."

Gandalf spoke at last.

"You spoke of a feeling of ill-ease."

"I did."

"Have you any idea of what it is."

"Lord Elrond and I both believe it ties in with the ring Frodo carries."

She sees Frodo clutch the ring while giving her a worried look.

Seeing his actions, she tried to set his fears to rest.

"You don't have to worry about my being tempted by the ring. It has no power over me."

"And how is that? The ring calls to all near it!"

She turned her head to the annoying man and leveled him with a cool gaze.

"And you are?"

With a haughty look, he answered.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Do you always try to claim your father's title as your own?"

Ignoring his glare, she continued.

"As to your question. I once guarded an artifact similar to the ring. It, also, did not hold sway over me."

Seeing his mouth opening, she cut him off.

"Don't bother asking about it; you've never heard of it and it has long since been destroyed."

Boromir closed his mouth and glared at her.

The Dwarf was next to approach.

He eyed her as he spoke.

"You're not like any Elf I've ever met."

She smiled at him and bowed.

"I thank you for the compliment Master Dwarf."

"The name's Gimli, son of Gloin."

She nodded in acknowledgement before turning her gaze to the last three of the party.

The dark haired man gave a short bow.

"I am Aragorn."

"The ranger who led them from Bree," she says. "I hear you're a decent tracker."

He looked surprised as she chose to comment on his skill rather than his heritage, like others would.

Taking advantage of his friend's stunned silence, the Elf made to introduce himself.

"I am Legolas, my lady. It will be good to have another bow and an extra pair of eyes."

Kagome gave him a smile before turning to the last member.

"And you must be Gandalf the Grey."

He gave a small bow.

"That I am," he says. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She smile sweetly at him.

"_You and I are going to have a little talk about throwing innocent people into situations without any warning."_

Gandalf blinked in shock as Legolas and Aragorn snickered, trying to hold in their laughter.

Everyone else looked on in confusion.

Giving a quiet chuckle, Gandalf motioned for the Fellowship to continue.

Kagome walked with Gimli and the Hobbit's behind him while Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn took up the rear.

"By the way Kagome, how old are you?"

Pippin cried out in pain as both Merry and Sam hit him over the head.

"Now what was that for?!"

"You never ask a lady her age," Sam scolded.

Merry was shaking his head at his cousin.

Kagome laughed.

"It's quite alright. To sate your curiosity Pippin, I'm 672 years old."

Boromir raised an eyebrow.

"Quite young for an Elf."

Kagome shrugged and called back to him.

"Still older than a child such as yourself."

This leads the two to begin bickering, much to the amusement of those listening.

While Kagome was distracted by the 'conversation' she found herself in, Aragorn spoke softly to Legolas.

"_I've seen you staring at her."_

Without missing a beat, he answered back.

"_She puzzles me."_

Aragorn laughed silently.

"_She certainly is different."_

Legolas looked at her back.

"_She is very different from any of the elves I've met. And most certainly not like a woman of any race."_

"_Except maybe dwarven women."_

The two laughed at this.

Clasping a hand on the Elf's shoulder, the exiled King of Gondor gave his friend an encouraging smile.

"_I wish you luck on your hunt, my friend."_

Laughing, Aragorn made his way to walk beside Gandalf.

At the sound of his laughter, Kagome turned back to see Legolas giving a dry look to Aragorn's back.

Slowing down, she waited for the Elf to catch up before matching his pace.

"You seemed annoyed."

The blonde Elf shook his head with a smile.

"Just some words between friends."

She nodded with a fond smile.

"How long have you known each other?"

The blonde Elf chuckled.

"We met about 75 years ago when he came to see my father. We had run into each other a few times since then."

Catching up with the grey wizard, Aragorn looked back to see the two elves smiling and talking.

Gandalf tuned his head to see what held the young King's attention.

"I was not aware that matchmaking was one of the duties held by a ranger."

Aragorn chuckled.

They walked until night fell, preventing them from moving any further.

The Fellowship sat around a modest fire, watching the rabbits the elves had caught cook.

"Woman, what in the blazes are you doing?!"

Kagome had been twisting her torso around, and it finally drove Boromir to his end.

"My back feels a bit stiff," she explains as she stands and backs away from the fire. "So I am trying to pop it."

Ignoring the curious looks being sent in her direction, she bends backwards until her hands touch the ground.

She slowly walks her hands toward her feet, the bend of her body becoming sharper.

*crack*

*crack*

*crack-crack-crack*

Feet still planted on the ground, the she-Elf pushes off on her hands to move back into a standing position.

"That feels better," she sighs.

Looking back towards the group, she sees their shocked looks.

She blinks in confusion and looks behind herself.

"What are you staring at?"

Aragorn is the first to break out of his stupor.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Bend your body in half like that!"

"Oh," she says. "Lots of practice."

A deadpanned look is sent into her direction.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

She turns her gaze to Sam.

"It did as I was learning, but not any longer."

Frodo was just as curious as the rest.

"Could anyone learn to do it?"

She tilts her head to the side in thought.

"It's easier to learn as a child, because they are more flexible to begin with. As you get older, it gets a bit more difficult because your body is used to moving a certain way."

Merry and Pippin look to each other before turning back the Kagome and speaking at once.

"Could you teach us?"

She winces.

"At this time, I don't think that would be a good idea. I can teach you some exercises that will make traveling easier," she offers. "But to teach you to bend like me? Not a good idea."

"And why is that?"

Boromir seems insulted.

The silver haired Elf raises a brow.

"Because it will hurt and make you sore for days."

The Steward's son scoffs.

"I find it hard to believe that you believe us incapable of learning."

She glares at the idiot.

"I never said that," she replies. "I just said that it would not be a good idea at this time."

"I'm sure," he says. "And what, pray tell, do you think would hinder our ability to travel."

With no warning she falls to the ground, her legs stretched out on either side of her.

The males of the party wince as one as she remains on the ground with her arms crossed.

"Would you like to try?"

(AN: Does she seem annoyed to you? Yeah, I think so too.)

Boromir just shakes his head.

"I thought not."

Standing back up, she walks back over to her place between Merry and Frodo; paying no attention to the scared looks she is receiving.

"Oh," she exclaims happily. "The rabbit's finished cooking."


	4. Eregion Hills

Here's the new chapter people!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

The Fellowship travelled for days, passing through forest and field.

Having reached Eregion Hills, the Fellowship had set camp for the night, listening as Gandalf spoke.

"We must hold to his course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

After a light, evening meal, the party began to lie down for the night.

Looking over at the Hobbits, Kagome noticed the dark circles beneath Frodo's eyes.

Walking over to him, she kneeled down, paying no attention to the eyes following her.

"Have you been sleeping?"

The bearer of the ring gave her a tired smile.

"Not very much I'm afraid." He lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. "I'm so worried about completing this journey that I can't seem to sleep through the night."

She watched him for a bit before speaking.

"I think I know something that can help."

He looked up at her with a curiously hopeful expression.

"Just lie down to sleep."

The four Hobbits were snuggled under their blankets, much like little children ready for bed.

The other five were in their own sleeping positions, but keeping their curious gazes on the lone female.

Reaching out her hand, she places in on Frodo's head and begins to run her fingers through his hair.

Much the same way a mother would comfort her child.

Opening her mouth, she begins to sing.

_Holta hendutya_

_Sérë cartya_

_Lastatyë si, sina linclë_

_Lirin na tye_

_Anar nútanë_

_I aurë nás vanwië_

_Isil ortanë_

_Tinglilndë hiylar sóra ande_

_Caurë lá I raucar_

_Ye coivar mí lómë_

_Telpë isilmë_

_Varyar tye et alalta tir_

_Ve raumocala ita_

_A ruvenel róma_

_Sís mi ranqui_

_Ectye ná tulk varna_

_Nai olórëtya togtyë rainë_

_Ter I lome_

_Tenna arin cuivatye_

_Yo laurë_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head_

_Hear now, this song_

_I sing to you_

_The sun has set_

_The day is done_

_The moon has risen_

_Twinkling stars follow along_

_Fear not the demons_

_Who awake in the night_

_Silvery moonbeams_

_Protect thee from their sight_

_As lightning flashes_

_And thunder sounds_

_Here in my arms_

_You can be safely found_

_May your dreams be peaceful_

_Throughout the night_

_Until morning wakes you_

_With golden light_

As her voice fades, she sees that Frodo and his kin had fallen to sleep with small smiles on their faces.

Looking up, she saw that all but Legolas had their eyes closed.

Slowly standing up, she walks over to sit beside the Elf Prince.

"Though it is elvish, I do not recognize it."

She kept her eyes on the Hobbits as she answered.

"I used to care for a child. I made him that lullaby for when he was scared or unable to sleep."

He looked over the camp and saw the rest of their party asleep.

A loud snore came from Gimli's area.

Legolas smiled as Kagome quietly giggled.

He turned a thoughtful gaze to the she-elf.

"I imagine you would make a good mother one day."

A wistful smile adorns her face.

"That is the one thing I wish for, more than anything."

"A child?"

She looks up at him.

"A family."

Legolas looks down at her with a soft expression before leaning back against the rock behind him and closing his eyes.

Kagome was giving him a confused look until it changed to surprise as he grabbed hold of her waist and drew her to his side.

Looking up at him, she gives him a dry look.

"_Awfully demanding, aren't you."_

"_Just making sure you're comfortable."_

She snorts at his answer.

"_How chivalrous of you."_

A laugh rumbled through his chest.

Not even bothering to fight him, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes to sleep.

Neither seemed to notice the small bag of coins leaving the grey wizard's hands and into the ranger's.

~* The Next Morning *~

Dawn arose, and with it, came breakfast.

As elves were light sleepers by nature, the two were able to part before any of their companions saw them.

As they were unsure of their relationship themselves, they saw no reason to draw attention to it.

Everyone began packing up, leaving out only the things needed to cook breakfast.

Sam took charge of cooking as Boromir and Aragorn took to teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a sword with Frodo watching.

Gandalf and Gimli were off to the side talking.

Legolas and Kagome on opposite sides of the hill, using their superior eyesight to scout for danger.

Readying a plate, Sam brought it over to Frodo.

Sitting down beside him, they watched on as Boromir instructed Pippin using slow swings, intended for blocking.

Aragorn sat to the side smoking his pipe, giving occasional advice.

"Move your feet."

Like that for example.

Away from the small group, Gimli spoke to Gandalf.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not," he gives a pointed look to the grey wizard. "I would say we are taking the long way round. He looks to Gandalf in excitement. "Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf gives him a dark look.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"_Legolas."_

The soft but worried call of his name had the blonde elf hurrying over to the female's side, drawing Gandalf's attention.

Upon reaching her side, Kagome pointed to a wisp of black in the distance.

Over at the training grounds, Boromir had accidently nicked Pippin with his sword, causing the Hobbit to drop his own in shock.

Quickly apologizing, he was ignored as the little Hobbit kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to hop on one foot.

Joining his cousin, Merry hit him in the side of the leg with his sheathed sword, causing Boromir to fall.

With cries of 'Get him' and 'For the Shire', the two Hobbits jumped on him and they began wrestling, much to the amusement of those watching.

Finally taking pity on Boromir, Aragorn got up to bring order.

"Gentlemen, that's enough."

Grabbing hold of the back of their clothes, intending to pull them off, the ranger was unprepared when they turned and pulled his legs out from under him, causing him to fall hard on his back.

Looking towards the two Elves, Sam saw something in the distance.

"What it that?"

Gimli looks and answers him in a dismissive voice.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud."

Their conversation caught the attention of the rest of their party, causing everyone to sober quickly.

Boromir noticed something odd about the cloud.

"It's moving fast...against the wind."

Legolas' eyes widened as the 'cloud' drew close enough for his eyesight to see clearly.

"Crebain," he cried. "From Dunland!"

Aragorn was the first to react.

"HIDE!"

Everyone began scrambling to remove all traces of their camp before seeking cover.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Legolas pulled her to a large rock surrounded by shrubbery.

Guiding her in first, he soon follows in behind her and pulls her close, using his own body to cover as much of her own as he could.

From their various positions, everyone watched the large crows circle around before flying off.

Once they were a fair distance away, the Fellowship begins to leave their various hiding places.

It was Gandalf who spoke first.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched."

Looking around, he turns his attention to the mountains.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

~* Time Skip *~

Gandalf now leads them through the snowy pass.

As he is walking, Frodo slips and begins to tumble down.

As Aragorn brought up the rear, he was able to catch him quickly.

Brushing the snow off, Frodo notices the ring is missing.

Glancing up, he sees it lying in the snow.

The gloved hand of Boromir retrieves it.

Everyone watches anxiously as he stares at the piece of circular gold.

Aragorn calls to his fellow man.

"Boromir?"

Boromir speaks as if talking to himself.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing."

"Boromir!"

Aragorn's commanding voice startles Boromir from his trance.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

With slight hesitation, he does so.

Frodo snatches back the ring.

"As you wish. I care not."

Boromir seemed to be trying to convince everyone, including himself, that the ring does not call to him.

With a smile, he ruffles Frodo's hair before making his way back up.

~* Elsewhere *~

Surrounding a tall, black tower, a large mine has been dug into the earth.

The Crebain fly through, passing carts and wheels manned by Orcs, coming to hover before a figure in white.

Saruman listens as they report.

"So, Gandalf...you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails...where then will you go?"

~* Back to with the Fellowship *~

The two Elves walk on top of the snow as the rest struggle through it.

Walking slightly ahead, their ears catch a strange sound.

Kagome turns to Legolas.

"What is that sound?"

"There is a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf cries out in warning.

"It's Saruman!"

Above their heads, rocks begin to fall, narrowly missing the ledge they are standing on.

Aragorn turns to Gandalf.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!"

"NO!"

Raising his staff in the air, Gandalf begins to chant, hoping to overpower Saruman.

His efforts go unrewarded as a streak of lightning crashes into the mountain.

Rock and snow fall from above.

The Fellowship throws themselves against the wall of the cliff, everyone holding on to whomever is closest in order to prevent any from being swept away.

As the snow settles, the taller members of the group manage to break free from beneath the snow before digging out the smaller members of their party.

It is Boromir who now pleads with Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn shakes his head.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

Gimli voices his opinion once more.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

A look of concern crosses over the old wizard's face.

With a resigned voice, he speaks.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

With eyes wide with shock, Frodo looks over the frozen party.

"Frodo?"

Gandalf's voice draws his attention.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf lets out a breath.

"So be it."


	5. The Mines of Moria

Thank you to all who favorited, followed and/or reviewed!

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

The Fellowship is walking along the path leading to Moria when Gandalf calls Frodo forward to speak with him.

Pulling up the rear of the line, the elves speak quietly to each other.

"_Why do you think Gandalf was so determined not to come this way?"_

Legolas looked toward the front of the line as he answered her.

"_I don't know, but I hope we do not find out."_

Gimli's voice drew the attention of everyone.

"The walls," he breathes. "Of Moria!"

Walking along the wall, Gimli begins to tap his ax against it.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he explained.

Gandalf continues.

"Yes, even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas voices his opinion in a dry tone.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli stops and turns his head to glare at the cheeky Elf; he soon turns back around and continues on, mumbling under his breath.

Having enhanced hearing, Kagome raises a brow as she catches the words.

"_He must _really _like you." _She quips.

Looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, Legolas smiles down at her and winks.

Running his hand across a flat part of the wall, Gandalf finds some markings.

He begins to mutter as he uncovers more and recognizes the marking.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight," he looks up to see the moon come from behind a cloud. "And moonlight."

As the moon's light reaches the wall, a door is illuminated. Over the top of it, are some words.

Gandalf translates for the group.

"The door reads, "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

Merry looks confused.

"What do you suppose that means?"

Without looking at him, Gandalf answers.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open."

Placing his staff against the wall, he begins to chant.

Nothing happens.

Once more, he tries a different password.

Once more, it failed.

Feeling a tug on his tunic, Legolas looked down to meet Pippin's gaze.

"Nothing's happening," he says flatly.

He vaguely heard Kagome's repressed laughter at the Hobbit's statement.

Giving the Halfling an annoyed glance, Gandalf approached the door and began pushing on it.

With no luck, Gandalf begins to mutter.

"I once knew every spell in all tongues of Elves…Men…and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions," he pauses to take a breath before continuing calmly. "I will try to find the opening words."

Everyone settled themselves around the lake as Gandalf tries to gain entrance to the mine.

Over to the side, Aragorn and Sam were unloading Bill, the pony they had brought from Rivendell.

Legolas was helping Kagome with her own horse.

Sam was petting the pony as Aragorn finished unloading him.

Seeing the sad look on his face, Aragorn spoke.

"Mines are no place for ponies, even one as brave as Bill."

"Goodbye Bill."

Taking off the reigns, the little pony left.

Legolas watched as Kagome said goodbye to her own horse.

"_Go to Rohan," _she whispered. _"You will be cared for there."_

Smacking his flank, the horse caught up with the pony and the two ran off.

Merry and Pippin had taken to pass the time by throwing rocks into the water.

Aragorn grabbed onto Pippin's arm as he moved to throw another rock.

In a low voice, he answered their inquiring look.

"Do not disturb the water."

Something about the lake filled him and the elves with unease.

"Oh, this is useless."

Tossing his staff to the ground, Gandalf sat down and removed his hat.

A movement in the water drew the two human's attention.

Frodo stood and moved toward the door, understanding crossing his features.

"It's a riddle."

All but the two at the door now see something lurking in the water.

Kagome looks around at the men standing around her.

"Should we _really_ be standing this close to the water?"

No one answers her.

"Speak "friend" and enter'," he turns to Gandalf with a smile on his face.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

The doors open.

Gandalf chuckles and everyone turns at the sound of heavy stone moving.

Seeing the door open, they grab their stuff and make their way in.

It is dark inside the door.

Gimli takes no notice as he begins talking.

"Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call it a Mine..."

He gives a laugh.

"A Mine!"

Gandalf uses his staff to light the room.

Everyone stops to look around.

"This is no mine," states Boromir. "This is a tomb."

Seeing the skeletons lying around brings everyone's guard up.

Gimli looks upon the skeletons of his kin in horrified disbelief.

"No!"

Legolas pulls an arrow from a nearby skull and looks at it.

"Goblins!"

Tossing the arrow away, he draws his bow; Kagome doing the same.

Aragorn and Boromir unsheathe their swords.

Boromir speaks loud enough for them to hear.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan; we should never have come here."

He looks to the Hobbits.

"Get out of here," seeing their hesitation, he urges them on. "Get out!"

Before they could move, a large tentacle grabs hold of Frodo's leg and draws him outside.

Merry and Pippin grab hold of him as Sam grabs a sword and runs out after them.

As he leaves, he calls back.

"Strider!"

Hearing his ranger name, Aragorn looks back to see the Hobbit's struggle.

Raising the sword, Sam brings it down, freeing Frodo.

They scramble back as the injured appendage goes back into the water.

The water is still until multiple tentacles shoot out.

Knocking down the three standing Hobbits, Frodo is caught once more; this time being dragged into the air.

Running out side, the elves begin firing their arrows while the others use their swords.

A giant head emerges from the water.

Kagome looks at it with wide eyes.

"What is that thing?!"

No one is able to answer her as the mouth of the beast opened, revealing sharp teeth.

It seems to want Frodo for a snack.

Removing her cloak and quiver, Kagome runs towards the water.

"Kagome!"

Legolas watches with wide eyes as the white-haired Elf grabs hold of a passing tentacle and swings herself up.

Running along and dodging the appendages, she makes it to the one holding Frodo.

Waiting for just the right moment, she swings her sword and severs the part holding the frightened Hobbit.

She watches as Frodo lands in the waiting arms of Boromir.

Gandalf shouted with urgency.

"Into the mines!"

Placing his bow over his shoulder, Legolas steadies himself and motions for Kagome to jump.

Kagome nods and waits for the appendage to swing back in the direction of the door.

Seeing her opportunity, she jumps and lands in Legolas' waiting arms.

Setting her on her feet, the elves run for the door; Kagome pausing to gather her discarded stuff.

The creature grabs hold of the doorway and whatever else it could, intending to follow them.

Unknowingly grabbing the door's support, the water monster collapses the door. Trapping the Fellowship within the darkness.

"We now have but one choice," began Gandalf as he lit his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

He turns to address the party, who are folding their cloaks around their wet forms.

"Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

Forming a line, they begin to follow Gandalf's light.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

'Hope he didn't just jinx us.'

For three days they walked along the silent mines of Moria.

As Gandalf ran his hand along the wall, he noticed a faint silver line within the stone.

Turning, he addresses his companions.

"The wealth of Moria lay not in gold…or jewels,"

Walking to the edge of path, he holds his staff over the darkness.

"But Mithril."

Looking over the edge, the group finds the cavern lit as the light reflects on along the silver of Mithril.

Beginning to walk along, Gandalf continues talking.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli gasps in awe.

"That was a kingly gift!"

"Yes," laughed the grey wizard. "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

The Hobbits looked surprised at this.

They soon began to make their way up a long set of steep, crumbling, stairs.

At the top of the stairs, were three doorways.

Gandalf looked at them in confusion.

"I have no memory of this place," he says lowly.

As Gandalf pondered over the three doors, the rest sat down to wait in silence.

Frodo began to look around until something caught his eye.

With a panicked look, he made his way over to Gandalf.

Watching him go with a curious expression, Kagome rises to see what had spooked the little Hobbit.

Legolas followed closely behind.

Together they looked down and saw a figure climbing along the stone walls.

By this time, Frodo had reached the sitting wizard.

"There's something down there!"

Non-pulsed, he replies.

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?"

Those who knew of him had looks of surprise on their faces, Frodo included.

Gandalf nods his head.

"He's been following us for three days."

Frodo was shocked.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur?"

Turning his head slowly, Gandalf looks at Frodo.

The rest listen on.

"Escaped...or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story."

Seeing Frodo's look of surprise, he nods his head.

"Yes...Smeagol he was once called...Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

With a grim voice, Frodo looks back to where he last saw the creature.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf looked back at him sharply.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo frowns, unable to answer the question.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment...even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sits down dejectedly.

"I wish the ring had never come to me...I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought."

Looking back towards the doors, he gives a triumphant sound, drawing the attention of everyone.

"It's that way!"

Merry looks up with a relieved smile.

"He's remembered!"

"No," Gandalf says. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"

The others smile at his words.

Once more following his light, they make their way further down into the mine.

Entering a large cavern, Gandalf raises his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light."

The light reveals smooth pillars that reach high up, supporting the roof above their heads.

Everyone looks in on in awe at the sight before them.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Sam is the first to remark.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!"

They continue on until Gimli sees an open door.

With a gasp, he hurries towards it.

Gandalf tried to call him back, but was ignored.

Within the door lies a vast room.

A single beam of light shines down onto a stone table.

Falling to his knees before it, Gimli shakes his head in denial.

They follow him into the room, Gandalf walking ahead to look at the stone table.

Seeing writing, he translates.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He turns to those standing around him. "He is dead then. It's as I had feared."

Gimli cries at the foot of his cousin's grave.

Looking down, he sees the corpse of a Dwarf holding a thick book, its cover damaged. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin, he reaches for the book.

Opening the book, he finds the final entry.

Keeping an eye Kagome, Legolas approaches Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf begins to read from the tome, they all stop and listen.

**They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: **

Legolas moves close to Kagome.

**we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for**

**long...the ground shakes...drums in the**

**deep...we cannot get out.**

Nervous, Pippin begins to walk backwards, looking at every noise.

**A shadow moves in the dark.**

**Will no-one save us?**

His movements are stopped as he bumps into a well within the room.

A skeleton covered in webbing is sitting on the lip of the well. Curious, Pippin reaches out to touch the arrow lodge in its armor.

**They are coming.**

The sudden movement causes the skull to fall down the well, the sound echoes loudly, startling everyone in the room.

The rest of the skeleton soon follows, dragging the chained bucket of the well with it.

The noise echoes throughout the mine.

Looking sheepishly at Gandalf, Pippin quickly closes his eyes in preparation of what he is sure to come.

When they are not immediately attacked, everyone begins to relax their tense bodies.

"Fool of a Took!"

Everyone watches as Gandalf berates Pippin as he snatches back his staff and hat.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looks down as Gandalf turns away.

A sound within the well causes them to freeze before turning their attention to it.

The sound of shrieks and drums filling the air puts everyone on guard.

A glow catches Sam's attention.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Looking down, Frodo pulls his sword. It is now glowing blue.

Scared, he looks around.

An echoing war cry reaches their ears.

Legolas curses as he recognizes the glow.

"Orcs!"


	6. The Fellowship's Loss

A new chapter for a new month!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

Boromir runs to the doorway and looks out in either direction, hoping that the way was clear so they could escape.

The thud of an arrow in front of his face causes him to jerk back.

Seeing the arrow, Aragorn turns to the Hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf and Kagome."

Joining Boromir, the two are able to close the doors before the invading forces to reach them.

Leaning against the door, Boromir looks to Aragorn.

In an exasperated voice, he speaks.

"They have a cave troll."

Legolas begins to toss heavy weapons to them to be braced against the door.

Kagome stands in front of Gandalf and the Hobbits with her bow ready should any foe make it in.

Once the door is barred as much as it can be, the three move back to join the rest.

Gandalf stands before the Hobbits and draws his sword, the rest soon follow.

Kagome and Legolas in front with their bows, standing between Boromir and Aragorn, ready to fire.

The doors shake and rattle as the enemy tries to beat their way in.

Pulling himself on top of his cousin's grave, Gimli looks towards the door with a wild look in his eyes.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Two holes appear in the doors.

The two Elves let their arrows fly; the painful shrieks beyond the door tell them that their aim is true.

The doors break, allowing the invading Orcs entrance.

As quickly as they are able, Legolas and Kagome continue to fire, hoping to keep them at bay as long as they can.

They are soon swarmed by the Orcs, forcing the others to join the fight.

With loud cries, Gandalf and the Hobbits join the fray.

Legolas continues to shoot his bow as Kagome draws her sword.

Orcs fall, one by one, as they reach the Fellowship.

The rumbling ground causes Sam to pause and look up.

The cave troll makes the doorway bigger as it bursts through.

Seeing what it thought was an easy target, the huge beast rears back his club and brings it crashing down.

With a yell, Sam moves forward and rolls between its legs.

Turning, it corners Sam and begins to bring back his club once more.

Seeing a thick collar with a chain around its neck, Aragorn follows the chain to where it lay by his feet.

Getting Boromir's attention, the two quickly pull at the heavy chain, causing the troll to stumble back.

Aragorn releases the chain and dives to the side as the troll turns towards them and raises its club.

Regaining its balance, the troll looks down at Boromir, then to the chain.

Boromir glances down to see the chain still in his hand.

You know that 'oh shit' expression people get on their face as they realize that the following action is probably going to hurt?

Yeah, that's what Boromir looked like before the troll flung the chain, and him, into a wall.

Looking up from where he landed, Boromir sees an Orc ready to strike him.

A sword flies from nowhere and stabs it in the neck.

Looking to the side, he sees Aragorn.

Giving him a nod of thanks, he gets back up.

"You were supposed to let go of the chain!"

Boromir turns to the she-Elf.

"I'll try to remember that next time!"

Sarcasm, the universal code for 'everything will be fine.'

Gimli throws his axe and hits the troll in the shoulder.

Jumping from the stone coffin, he barely manages to be missed by the large club being swung at him.

Pippin, Merry and Frodo duck behind one of the pillars.

The troll swings wildly trying to catch the little Dwarf, but ends up taking out its own allies.

As Gimli stumbles and falls, Legolas knocks two arrows and fires, giving the Dwarf enough time to get back up.

Gandalf is wielding both sword and staff, keeping his own opponents at bay.

Up on a ledge, Legolas had drawn a short curved blade and was using it on those who came too close.

Seeing him, the troll swings his chain like a whip, trying to catch the nimble elf.

Legolas dodges until the chain wraps itself around a column.

Running up the chain, the blonde elf stood on its shoulders and fired an arrow at the top of the trolls head.

Shrieking in pain, the troll tries to grab Legolas, who had already jumped off its back.

Using her sword, Kagome cuts through her opponents with graceful ease.

Seeing a horizontal slice coming for her, she drops into splits before using her hands to lift her lower body up into a handstand and, still in the split position, uses her hands to twirl and kicks the surrounding Orcs in the face with both feet.

Getting back up, she cuts the head off the dizzy Orc before finding herself back to back with Legolas.

"Are you having fun yet?"

Legolas lets an arrow fly before answering her.

"Plenty!"

With a laugh, she moves back into the fray.

Having lost his sword, Sam grabs the first thing he finds and starts swinging.

His frying pan gives a clang at it makes contact with the Orc's helmets.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Hearing a snarl from behind, he swings out his arm and catches another Orc with his new weapon.

Coming out from behind the column, Merry, Pippin and Frodo come face to face with the troll.

Giving a yell, they dodge to different sides as the beast's club hits where they had just been standing.

Frodo finds himself alone as the troll looks for him.

Not finding him, the troll falls back and Frodo releases his breath.

He yells and falls back as the trolls face quickly comes into view with a load roar.

The troll grabs onto his foot and begins to pull him.

Frodo tries to grab onto the corner of a pillar, but is unable to catch hold.

In desperation, he swings his sword at the troll's hand, causing it to drop him as he screams in pain.

The troll charges, but is stopped as Aragorn jumps between the beast and his prey.

Taking a spear, Aragorn stabs it in the gut.

The troll backhands the ranger, sending him flying.

Frodo rushes to the unconscious man's side, trying desperately to wake him.

The troll comes up behind him, taking the spear from its body, and raises it into the air.

Frodo moves as the beast swings at him.

Cornered, Frodo watches with wide eyes as the spear is thrust at him.

He grunts in pain as the spear enters his side.

Gandalf turns and his eyes widen upon the sight.

Merry and Pippin, having been frozen in shock, look to each other before jumping on the back of the troll.

Hearing the noise, Kagome looks back to see the two Hobbits jump from their ledge to attack the troll.

At the troll's feet, she sees Frodo with a spear sticking out of his side.

Taking advantage of her distraction, an Orc swung its blade and caught her in the small expanse of skin of her waist left unprotected.

Feeling a surge of anger, the white haired female growls as she draws her dagger.

Using both weapons she ruthlessly tears through all that get in her way.

Legolas, seeing her fury, looks to see what had caused it.

Others look for the same.

Seeing Frodo lying before the troll, gives them all a surge of strength.

The sooner the enemy was defeated, the sooner they could tend to Frodo.

Merry and Pippin continue to stab at the troll, until it grabs hold of their legs and throws them off.

As each of the Fellowship finishes their own Orcs, they round on the troll.

Having killed her last opponent, Kagome runs to her bag and makes her way to Frodo, falling to her knees beside him.

Turning him on his back, she quickly goes to find his pulse.

Feeling it healthy and strong beneath her fingers, her brow furrows in confusion.

Seeing a glint of gleaming silver, understanding began to dawn on her face.

Grabbing hold of the shaft, she yanks the spear out and quickly reaches her hand under his shirt to find the wound.

She gives a relieved sigh as her thoughts are confirmed.

Feeling the ground tremble, she looks behind her to see the troll face down on the ground.

Gandalf quickly makes his way over to the two, closely followed by the others.

Looking up into Sam's face, she could see that he believed as the rest of them did.

That Frodo was dead.

She could have a little fun with this.

In a calm and clear voice, she addresses the Hobbit.

"Sam, get into my pack a get my water skin."

Looking as confused as the others, Sam did as she asked.

She took it from his hands with a soft 'thanks', before unscrewing the top.

Without any warning, she turned it over on Frodo's face.

Angry shouts came from behind.

"What are you…?"

"Stop!"

"Why did…"

The voices stopped as Frodo begins to sputter.

Placing a hand under his neck, she helps him to sit up.

Kagome smiles as he opens his blue eyes.

"Frodo," she begins. "As your healer, I must ask you to tell me of any little surprises you may have; if only to keep my heart from stopping."

The others look both happy and confused.

As Sam fell to his knees beside Frodo, Kagome got up to stand by Legolas, who wrapped an arm around her upper back, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You should be dead."

Kagome looks at Aragorn with a dry look.

Not seeing the look, he continues in disbelief.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think," began Gandalf. "That there is more to this Hobbit, than meets the eye."

Answering the unasked question, Frodo opens his shirt to reveal the shining metal beneath.

Gimli recognizes it immediately.

"Mithril," he breathes.

In a clear voice, he continues.

"You're full of surprises, Master Baggins."

A faint shrieking in the distance reminds the group of the danger they are in.

Gandalf turns them and orders them in urgency.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Grabbing their stuff, they run out of the room, the Orcs following behind.

More Orcs appeared from everywhere.

Some of them even had bows.

"As an archer, I find this insulting!"

Aragorn heard her.

"And why is that?"

"Because they keep missing!"

A few laughs escaped as they ran as fast as they could, arrows reigning down around them.

The Orcs outnumber them by far, and they soon find themselves surrounded.

They prepare their weapons, intending to fight until they could no longer.

A loud and distant roar sounds throughout the mine, frightening the Orcs and causing them to flee in terror.

A fiery light glowed from the far end of the mine.

"What is this new devilry?"

Answering Boromir's question, Gandalf keeps his eyes focused on the glowing light.

"A Balrog."

The light creeps closer.

"A demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

Turning, he faces down another path.

"Run!"

Taking off, the others are quick to follow.

As if sensing their attempted escape, the Balrog roars in anger.

Legolas grabs Kagome's hand as they run, he has no intention of letting her fall behind.

Coming to a doorway, Gandalf motions for Boromir to go through first while he waits for everyone else to enter.

Running down some stairs, the son of Gondor's Steward comes to a ledge.

He tries to gain his balance before he falls over.

Legolas is right behind him and manages to pull him back just as he is about to fall.

Gandalf and Aragorn bring up the rear.

Tired, the old wizard falls against the wall.

Aragorn looks back with a worried expression.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!"

He motions forward and the ranger sees the bridge in the distance.

Seeing his hesitation, Gandalf gives him a push.

"Do as I say; swords are no more use here!"

Finding an intact path, they make their way quickly down the stairs.

Coming across a wide gap, Legolas leaps across and turns to catch Kagome as she jumps over to join him.

The stone begins to break, drawing Gandalf's attention.

"Gandalf!"

He turns back to see Legolas ready to catch him.

Bending his knees, he leaps.

Legolas catches him and is passed to Kagome.

An arrow whizzes by Boromir's head once more.

"Why do they keep going for my head?!"

Annoyed, Kagome draws her bow and begins to return fire.

"Because it's the biggest target they have."

"Will you be silent woman?!"

"No!"

As more arrows take flight, Boromir grabs hold of Merry and Pippin and jumps.

A part of the ledge crumbles as his feet leave the ground, stranding Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and Gimli.

Legolas joins Kagome in taking out their attackers.

"Sam."

The Hobbit looks up in confusion as Aragorn grabs him.

He soon finds himself flying through the air and caught by Boromir.

Turning to Gimli, he moves to do the same.

Holding up a hand, he glares at the man.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!"

He turns and leaps to the other ledge.

He falls short and begins teetering on the edge.

Legolas quickly grabs hold of him.

"Not the beard!"

With a great heave, the Dwarf is brought safely onto stable ground.

The ground below Aragorn and Frodo, however, begins to crumble and fall.

The gap is now too far for them to jump.

From behind, the Balrog begins to beat at the doorway, trying to make it bigger.

The tremors it makes is causing the ceiling to collapse.

Large pieces of stone begin falling around them.

One such stone struck the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, breaking it away from the rest of the stairs.

With nothing to stabilize it, the small section begins to break in the middle, causing it to sway.

Aragorn grabs hold of Frodo's shoulder.

"Lean forward."

Together they manage to manipulate the section to land near their party.

The impact causes them to fly forward.

Once they are steadied, they make their way to the bridge.

Behind them, the section falls to the side and into the bottomless pit.

Reaching the bridge, Gandalf instructs them to cross.

As soon as the last one passes him, the Balrog lands before him with a roar.

The great fiery beast stalks after them as they pass over the narrow bridge.

They make it safely to the other side.

"You cannot pass!"

With wide eyes, they all turn back to see Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge, staring down the demon.

His voice is clear as it drifts over their ears.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun."

Lighting his staff brightly, he raises it up as to hold off the beast.

The Balrog, holding a sword made of fire, strikes at the Istari.

The fiery beast is knocked back by the protective shield caused by the staff.

Nearly snarling, he addresses the beast.

"Go back to the shadow!"

Forming a whip of fire within its hand, the Balrog cracks it at Gandalf.

Raising his staff, he yells at the demon.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

A bright light sprung forth as the staff struck the bridge.

Not impressed, the ancient beast walks onto the bridge, raising his whip.

The bridge crumbles under his weight.

Falling, the Balrog gives an angry roar.

The rest of the Fellowship watches on with wide eyes.

Watching it fall into the shadows, a tired Gandalf turns to make his way over the rest of the bridge.

He gives a surprised yell as the flaming whip latches onto his ankle.

He loses his sword and staff as he is knocked onto the ground.

Frodo breaks away from the group and runs to help him.

Boromir manages to catch him in time.

With tears in his eyes, he desperately calls out the wizard's name.

Legolas holds Kagome close as Frodo's anguished cries fill their ears.

Struggling to hold on, Gandalf looks over to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Fly, you fools."

Letting go, he allows himself to fall.

The Elves begin to lead Sam, Pippin, Merry and Gimli out.

Boromir is forced to pick up Frodo and carry him away like a child.

Looking back, he calls to Aragorn who is still staring at the place where Gandalf was last.

Bringing himself from his stupor, he runs up the last of the stairs, looking at the remains of the bridge once more.

With the arrows flying at their back, the Fellowship quickly makes their way out of the mine.


	7. Lothlorien

Sorry! I accidently uploaded the old chapter instead of the revised!

Hope you like this one better!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

Finally outside the cursed mine, the Fellowship falls to the ground in sorrow.

Sam sits and drops his head into his hands.

Gimli is fighting for Boromir to release him as he faces the mine.

Merry comforts a sobbing Pippin.

Legolas holds Kagome tightly as she cries into his shoulder.

"Legolas."

Raising his head, he looks over at Aragorn.

"Get them up."

Although he seems hesitant, he does as is asked.

Boromir turns to him in anger.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

The exiled king motions around him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!"

Sheathing his sword, he looks behind him.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Gathering the Hobbits, Aragorn notices Frodo walking away.

"Frodo!"

He stops and turns back, his eyes red from crying.

They make it over the hills and get close to a stream that marks the border of the wood.

Unnoticed, Kagome falls back.

Feeling light headed and dizzy, she remembers the wound she had received in the mine.

Bringing her hand up to her side, she feels a sticky wetness.

Removing her hand, she finds it covered in blood.

Her vision begins to darken.

Pippin, having noticed that the healer was no longer beside him, turns back to see her sway, her hand red.

"Kagome!"

At his yell, the others turn to see Kagome's eyes close as she falls into the stream.

Racing towards her, Legolas kneels down and picks the upper half of her body up from the water, her head falling back with no support.

Aragon joins him and begins to look for what caused her to faint.

Seeing the red in the water, he followed its path to her side.

Reaching out a hand, he pulls up at the hem of her shirt.

A large gash had been cut into her side.

Aragorn looked up into Legolas' concerned face.

"We need to get her to Lothlórien, quickly!"

Nodding, the elf rises to his feet and begins to run once more for the tree line, the others quickly following.

Finally within the woods, they slow down and move cautiously.

"Stay close young Hobbits."

He motions for them to stand beside him as he begins to move.

"They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Frodo begins to hear a voice in his head.

_Frodo..._

"…and are never seen again!"

_...your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom._

_You bring great evil here, Ringbearer._

Sam looks at Frodo's pale face.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Gimli, not paying attention, continues on.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

The 'eyes of a hawk' quickly took notice of the arrow pointed at his nose.

"Oh."

The group tenses as they find archers surrounding them.

A blonde elf in armor steps forward.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growls at him.

His eyes widen as he catches sight of the female in Legolas' arms.

"Follow me," he instructs.

Giving Kagome to the healers, the rest of the Fellowship is led high into the trees where they are to meet Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light.

The Hobbits look on in awe at the striking pair appearing before them.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Celeborn looks over at them.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him from afar."

Looking into Frodo's mind, Galadriel is given the answer.

In a whispering voice, she speaks.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

She looks over those assembled before her.

Legolas speaks to her.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth."

The lord and lady were shocked by this news.

Legolas continues.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli looks down in guilt.

Galadriel spoke.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

She looks to Gimli.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, Son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

She look into Boromir's eyes, as if looking into his very soul.

Continuing, she addresses the group as a whole.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..."

She brings her gaze to Sam.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She continues with a reassuring smile.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Moving her gaze, her eyes rest on Frodo.

_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire..._

_...one who has seen the Eye!_

As night fell, the remains of the Fellowship were able to bathe and were given clean clothes.

Carrying a pitcher of water, Legolas listens to the song in the air with a sad smile on his face.

"A lament to Gandalf."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

Merry turned to the elf prince.

"What do they say about him?"

Legolas looks down.

"I have not the heart to tell you."

"Sometimes it is not what words are written that makes a song. But rather, it is the words your heart hears."

Everyone looked up as an Elven woman walks towards them.

Her white hair fell loosely around her, just below her hips, the surrounding light giving it an ethereal glow. The sides were pulled back, as was common amongst elves, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

Her green eyes shone bright against her lightly tanned skin, which seemed to glow in the light.

Covering her form was a dress of white.

The neck of the dress was wide, barely on her shoulders as it lowered over her chest. A transparent green trimmed the collar of her dress.

The sleeves of her dress opened below a band of the same green that rested above her elbows.

Resting on her hips, a green belt was tied; the strips falling to the hem of her dress.

The group eyed her warily, not recognizing her.

Pippin ran towards the female with a smile on his face, his kin quick to follow.

Shouts of laughter from the Hobbits caused the others to start in surprise.

"Kagome, you're all right!"

Smiling, she kneeled to the floor and opened her arms to wrap around the small people.

"I'm just fine."

"How did you get hurt?"

She looked over at Merry.

"I was distracted by the sight of two little Hobbits jumping onto the back of a troll four times their size. One of the Orcs was able to cut me. It's a mistake that should not have been made."

Sam looked over her curiously.

"How did you forget you were wounded?"

She gave him a shrug.

"The adrenaline from all the fighting and running pushed the pain from my mind."

Frodo continued to hold onto her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

She drew them all in close.

"So am I."

A loud snore causes them to turn sharply at the noise.

Furrowing his brow, Aragorn slowly looks down beside him at the sleeping form of Gimli.

An annoyed look washed over his face.

Lifting his arm, he brought it back quickly, hitting the sleeping Dwarf.

The Elves lament soon ends, their voices fading into the night.

Yawning, Pippin looked back up at the white-haired elf.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Could you sing to us again?"

Her eyes softened as her mouth curled into a soft smile.

"Of course."

Getting up, the little Hobbits scramble for their make-shift beds.

Placing a hand on the ground, Kagome was about to get up when a hand in front of her face stopped her.

She looks up into Legolas' eyes.

Without breaking contact, she places her hand in his and allows him to help her up.

Keeping hold of her hand, he walks with her to where the Hobbits have made their beds for the night.

Legolas guides her to sit down on a large root. Glancing down from her seat, she looks into the Hobbits expectant faces and begins her song.

_Holta hendutya_

_Sérë cartya_

_Lastatyë si, sina linclë_

_Lirin na tye_

Her voice echoes through the trees, causing curious Elves to stop and listen to the haunting melody.

Slowly, the four succumb to sleep.

As the song ends, her voice fades.

Quietly, she rose and moved past their sleeping forms.

She is stopped by Legolas, who is blocking her path.

"Walk with me?"

Placing her hand once more into his waiting one, he led her from the clearing and to the bank of the river.

Turning to face her, he brought his hand up and placed it where she had been wounded.

His fingers lightly traced where he remembered the deep cut.

His touch caused her to shiver.

Keeping his eyes on his hand, he spoke.

"_I felt my heart stop when I saw you fall."_

Sliding his hand to her back, he drew her into his arms, her hands coming up to rest on his chest.

Wrapping his other arm around her upper back, he held her closely as he spoke into her hair.

"_You were so pale and still…"_

He briefly tightened his hold.

Her softly, her voice shook as it reached his ears.

"_I'm sorry."_

Drawing his arm from her back, he brought it up to cup her face, gently turning it to look onto his own.

His eyes softened when he saw the unshed tears drowning her eyes.

Slowly, he lowered his face to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

Removing one of her hands, she brought it up to rest at the base of his skull.

Unwilling to let go of each other, the kiss deepened as Legolas swiped his tongue over her lips, seeking for them to open.

Granting him access, the two fought for dominance.

The need for air soon became too great for them to ignore.

Their chests heaving with heavy breaths, they stared at one another.

Pulling her once more into his arm, they simply stood in silence, watching the moonlight play upon the water's surface.

~* Sometime Later *~

"_You wish to know what path to follow from here."_

Kagome looks at the Lady of Light.

"_Yes."_

"_What is it you wish to do?"_

The white haired elf raises her brow.

"_It's not often I am asked that particular question."_

Galadriel chuckles.

Kagome sighs.

"_I wish to stay with the Fellowship."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_We've come this far together, and I feel as though I need to stay with them."_

Galadriel nods her head.

"_Then travel with them."_

Kagome chuckles.

"_To be honest, I was going to anyway, regardless of what was said."_

"_You just wanted to hear me say it."_

Kagome nods her head.

"_I did."_

Galadriel laughs.

"_Lord Eru did say you were a bit of a spitfire."_

The two women talked a bit before turning in to bed.


	8. A Parting of Ways

Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

After a long night's rest, the Fellowship is ready to move on.

The elves of Lothlórien gave them three boats and provisions to aide them on their journey.

As they are packing the boats, a slightly open package catches Legolas' attention.

Reaching a hand in, he pulls out a white square.

"Lembas!"

He turns toward Merry and Pippin.

"Elvish Way-bread," he takes a tiny piece into his mouth. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

The two nod their heads, looking impressed.

Closing the bag back up, he turns to retrieve more supplies.

Once gone, Merry brings himself up to sit beside his cousin.

"How many did you eat?"

"Four."

Picking at his teeth, Merry nods.

Kagome suppresses her laughter as she hears them.

~* Time Skip *~

The party is soon ready to move on.

Standing in line, elven women drape new cloaks over their shoulders, clasping them around their necks with leaves of Lothlórien as Lord Celeborn looks on.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel is next to approach, bearing gifts for the travelers.

"My gift to you, Legolas and Kagome, are bows of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas runs his hands over the bow, and tests the line.

Kagome places a hand to her heart and bows in thanks.

To Merry and Pippin, she gives two daggers that fit like swords in their hands.

They unsheathe and admire the blades.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

Pippin looks hesitantly up at her.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you My Lady."

He looks over to Merry and Pippin, who are admiring their daggers.

He looks back with a hopeful expression.

"Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

She smiles at him before moving on to approach Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli is nervous as he answers.

"Nothing."

"Except to look upon the lady of Lothlórien one last time."

She smiles as he continues.

"For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

She smiles wide and laughs in joy at his flattery.

Embarrasses, he turns to leave.

Pausing, he turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing."

He trails off muttering to himself.

"…ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

With a raised brow, she moves on to Aragorn.

"I have no greater gift, than the one you already bare."

She reaches up and touches her hand lightly on the Evenstar.

The two begin to converse in Elvish, the only two who understand are unwilling to translate.

Moving back into the common tongue, she continues.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn."

Aragorn raises his head, waiting.

"To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Ellendi, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin."

He nods in understanding.

Stopping before Frodo, she pulls out a glowing vial.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

To Boromir, she gifted a golden sword belt.

Stepping onto the back of a boat, Legolas holds out a hand to assist Kagome to sit in the front.

Gimli takes his own place between them.

Aragorn rides with Merry and Pippin.

Frodo, Sam and Boromir take the last boat.

Taking up their paddles, they push off the bank of the river, continuing on their journey.

Sometime up the river, Gimli looks out across the distance.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." He sighs heavily. "Oh, henceforth I call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

Kagome turns to him with a playful expression..

"Would you not call me fair as well?"

He looks at her.

"I would call you a fair annoyance."

Legolas shakes his head at the two before turning his attention to the Dwarf.

"What was it you asked of her?"

Staring into the distance, he answered.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Kagome and Legolas catch each other's eyes, smiling at his wistful expression.

Half a day had passed as they followed the path made by the river.

Hearing an odd noise with their pointed ears, the two elves turned their heads sharply, trying to see what caused it.

A loud roar echoes through forest surrounding them, scaring the birds into the air.

As night approaches, they pull onto a bank and make camp.

Finding comfort in their female companion, the Hobbits huddle around her as they sleep.

Kagome raises her brow at Gimli.

"Would like to join our cuddle Gimli?"

Shaking his head, he walks away muttering.

"That woman is a walking headache. Pity the man who takes her as his wife."

He pauses to eye Legolas.

"Well, maybe some deserve the torture."

The two Elves look to each other in amusement as his words reach their ears.

Loading up the next morning, they set out with the dawn.

Coming around a large bend in the river, two stone statues taller than the trees, meet their eyes.

Everyone looks up at them in awe as they pass.

Hearing a waterfall straight ahead, they turn their boats onto a bank, just beyond the statues.

Setting up a fire for warmth and food, they begin to unload the boats.

Aragorn speaks to the party.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," he says. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli looks at him sharply and points a stick in his direction.

"Oh, yes?! Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that gets even better..."

Pippin, who had been listening as he ate, looks up at the Dwarf with wide eyes.

Legolas peers into the trees, a look of unease across his face.

"A festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

Aragorn looks at Gimli with a calm expression.

"That is our Road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli sits up straight and begins to sputter before turning away and speaking in a low voice.

"Recover my…"

Keeping his eyes on the wood, Legolas makes his way back to Aragorn.

Urgently he whispers.

"We should leave now."

Aragorn dismisses his worry.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me."

Legolas casts a dark look at the forest.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it."

Dropping some kindling he had gathered at Gimli's feet, Merry looks around.

"Where's Frodo?"

His question causes everyone to stop what they are doing to look around.

Kagome's voice halts their movements.

"And where is Boromir?"

It took a moment for everyone to understand.

Picking up his sword, he turns to the Hobbits.

"Stay here should they come back," he looks to Kagome. "Stay here with them."

Nodding her head, she watched as the three left, hoping they would all be back soon.

Shortly after they left, Merry and Pippin quietly made to follow.

"And just where do you two think you're going?"

They looked at each other, to Kagome and back again.

Giving each other a nod, they run for it.

"Those two!"

Picking up her bow, she looks to Sam.

"Remain here and stay hidden until I come back."

With a nervous nod, he watched as she left to follow the two runaways.

The sounds of metal hitting metal reached her ears, putting her on edge.

Loading her bow, she continued on, stepping lightly.

Hearing the sound of quick moving footsteps, she drew her bow in that direction.

Wide blue eyes met the tip of her arrow.

"Frodo."

She lowered her bow with a sigh.

"Where is everyone?"

"We were attacked," her eyes widened. "They were Orcs, but not. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas held most of them off while I escaped. Merry and Pippin took the attention of another group that was chasing me."

Distant rumbling sounded in her ears.

Placing her hands on his shoulder's she looked into his eyes.

"Go back to the camp. You and Sam take one of the boats and cross over to the other side of the river. Continue onto Mordor."

Releasing him, she turned to one side and readied her bow.

"Move quickly, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Seeing him still standing there, she spoke once more.

"GO!"

With a start, he ran as fast as he could in the direction she had come from.

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw her firing arrows at the charging mass.

Turning back around, he continued to run.

Kagome fired off her arrows as fast she could.

When they began to come too close, she put up her bow and drew her sword.

She was light and quick on her feet as she fought.

But even the most skilled can be overcome.

Her sword had been knocked from her hands.

Not about to yield, she brought her foot up in a spinning back kick to meet her attackers face.

The monster's face snapped to the side before looking back.

Her eyes widened as it smiled at her with bloody teeth.

The back of a hand connecting with her face was the last she saw before her world went dark.

~* A Short Time Later *~

Their own enemies defeated; Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn make their way back to camp.

Boromir's body was being carried by Aragorn.

A glint of light caught Gimli's eye as they walked.

Walking over, he bent to pick up the metal object.

Aragorn turned towards him.

"What is it?"

Without a word, the Dwarf stood and turned around, his eyes fixed on the form of the blonde elf.

Legolas looks at the objects with wide eyes.

Within Gimli's hands, he held Kagome's sword and bow.

Without waiting for the others, Legolas turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the camp.

The shore was empty save for two boats; the third was across from them on the other side.

Taking one of the boats, they place Boromir within.

His sword held in his joined hands and his shield propped up above his head like a grave marker.

They watch as the boat disappears over the falls.

Legolas begins to push the other boat into the water.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall."

Hearing no movement from behind, he looks back at Aragorn.

The ranger stood still as he watched the small forms of the two Hobbits disappear.

"You mean not to follow them..."

Aragorn turned his gaze to the two remaining.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Dejectedly, Gimli speaks as he and Legolas move closer to Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain...the Fellowship has failed."

Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he looks into Gimli's face.

"Not if we hold true to each other," He now faces Legolas. "We will not abandon Kagome, Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

Letting them go, he turns to pick up his dagger.

"Leave all that can be spared behind... We travel light."

Sheathing the dagger, he looks up with a grim smile on his face.

"Let's hunt some orc."

His face brightening with excitement, Gimli follows.

"Yes! Ha!"

Legolas is the last to move.

Bending down, he places Kagome's bow over his shoulder and picks up her sword.

Placing it in its make-shift scabbard, he runs after the other two.


	9. A Day in the Life of a Captive

Sorry for the long wait! The family is moving across country, so we're getting the house packed up. I'll post when I can, but they will be kind of spaced.

Thanks to everyone who R&R'd and I hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thinking'

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness, Kagome slowly opens her eyes, so as to look around.

The first thing she noticed was that her hair had come unbound.

The next was the realization that she was being carried over someone, or some_thing's_, shoulder.

'Of course they bind my hands while I'm unconscious.'

The world was dark around her, night had long since fallen.

She felt her ride begin to slow, but was really not expecting to be thrown to the ground.

And she most certainly was not expecting two little Hobbits to be thrown down beside her.

The Orcs who had been carrying them were bent over, trying to catching their breath.

Turning to the large Uruk-hai, one of them speaks with panting breath.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!"

With a yell, the Uruk-hai orders a fire to be made.

While the party splits, Kagome looks over the two Hobbits.

Pippin is awake and alert, while Merry has a large gash on his brow.

Looking over to Pippin, Merry addresses his cousin.

"I think," he began. "We might have made a mistake leaving the Shire."

The two smile at each other as a strange sound makes it way over the sounds of chopping wood and into Kagome's ears.

She was not the only one to hear it.

Pippin looks to Merry in confusion.

"What's making that noise?"

Merry props himself up and looks into the forest with wonderment.

"It's the trees."

"What?"

With an excited look on his face, Merry begins to explain.

"Do you remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive."

Kagome raises an eyebrow.

"Alive?"

Merry nods at her.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move."

The voices of their captors drew their attention.

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

An Uruk-hai throws a parcel of bread to the side in anger.

A skinny Orc begins to look around.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?!"

His eyes take on a gleam of hunger as he spots the captives.

A cruel smile spreads across his face.

"What about them? They're fresh."

The Uruk-hai in charge speaks slowly and clearly.

"They are not for eating."

A couple of Uruk-hai pick them up and moved them to the side, somewhat protecting them from the hungry looks of the Orcs.

An Orc with a little hair on his head gazes at them.

"What about their legs? They don't need those," he licks his lips. "They look tasty."

Keeping her eyes in front of her, Kagome moves the Hobbits behind her.

The Orc moves towards them but is thrown back by the Uruk-hai in charge.

"Get back, scum!"

The Orcs take up their weapons in anger and the Uruk-hai do the same.

He continues.

"The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

The Orc looks confused.

"Alive?"

He looks behind the leader to the bound captives in confusion.

"Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

The Orc from earlier sneaks up behind the captives, knife ready and licking his lips.

Listening to him approach, she barely overhears Pippin whispering to Merry.

"They think we have the Ring."

Merry shushes him.

"As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead."

The Orc finally comes up behind them, his blade raised.

"Just a mouthful. A bit of the flank."

Moving quickly, Kagome turns and jumps onto the Orc, wrapping her legs around his neck.

The commotion caught the attention of the surrounding army.

With a great heave, Kagome forces all of her weight to one side before letting go.

Landing in a crouch, she watches as the skinny Orc flips through the air.

Angry, he gets back on his feet and charges.

The lead Uruk-hai swings his weapon, severing the Orc's head from his body.

With wide eyes, the cousins watch as the body remains standing, before falling over in a slump.

Looking around at his army, the Uruk-hai gives a yell.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys."

He then locks eyes on Kagome, a grotesque smile forming.

Grabbing hold of the she-elf, he walks away.

With a roaring cheer, the remaining army pushes the Hobbits away, intent on getting a piece of meat.

Kagome looks back at them while her captor is facing away.

With her eyes, she motions to the forest.

Pippin looks confused as Merry nods.

"Pippin. Let's go."

"What about Kagome?"

"She told us to leave!"

"When did she do that?"

"Just now, did you not see her point to the forest with her eyes?!'

"Oh, is that was she was doing?"

With a roll of his eyes, Merry begins to crawl away, Pippin right beside him.

Seeing them move, Kagome faces forward, hoping the one holding her did not see the exchange.

Once a good ways away from the feasting party, she is thrown into a tree, a hand coming to her neck.

"It's very difficult to find such a strong spirit in a woman."

He brings his face close and inhales the scent of her hair.

Pulling a knife from his belt, he brings it to the top of her shirt and begins to cut down, cutting the string holding her vest together also.

"Such a spirit would make for good breeding."

Licking the side of her neck, he brings down his knife and slowly splits her shirt until he reaches the bottom of her breasts, the loosened fabric barely restraining them.

He pulls back to watch look at her face.

Her face is hard and only the barest hint of fear lies within her eyes.

Plenty of hate and anger though.

"_May you burn in the fiery pits of hell you rejected elf!_

With a cruel smile, he pushes his mouth hard against her own. Bringing up his knife, he is about to cut away the rest of her shirt when the neighing of horses and the shouts of his army causes him to stop.

He shoves her to the ground in anger, her temple catching the hard root of a tree causing her to become dizzy. A small trail of blood runs down, blinding her in one eye.

She watches with one eye as armored men upon horseback charge the camp and begin to kill all in their path.

Looking around, she tries to spot Merry and Pippin.

Barely, she is able make out their forms as they hurry into the forest.

She also manages to see an Orc following them.

Standing on shaking legs, she tries to follow.

Her head swimming, she leans against a tree until her dizziness passes.

The sound of hoof beats coming closer cause her to look up.

A rider with a white mane upon his helmet looks down upon her in surprise.

"An Elf woman!"

Her world turns black as the ground rushes toward her.


	10. Sorta-Kinda Lovers Re-united!

Thank you to everyone who R&R'd and I hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

"English"

"_Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

The remainder of the Fellowship followed the trail of their friend's captors for three days.

Aragorn is kneeling on the ground, a brooch in the shape of a leaf in his hand.

He looks up at his companions.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Legolas looks at the leaf.

"They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

Jumping up, Aragorn begins to run; Legolas close behind.

The blonde Elf calls back to the Dwarf.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

Gimli is running as fast as his stubby little legs can go.

"I'm wasted on cross-country," he shouts to them. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!"

He is grateful as the two ahead of him stop on a hill.

Panting for breath, he listens to Aragorn.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas jumps onto some nearby rocks and peers into the distance.

"Legolas," calls the ranger. "What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking them to Isengard."

Aragorn curses.

"Saruman."

Without a word, he runs off.

Legolas jumps down and follows as Gimli once more brings up the rear.

"Keep breathing," he tells himself. "That's the key. Breathe."

They run until night falls, forcing them to stop.

As dawn breaks the next day, they continue their search.

Legolas takes note of the rising sun.

"A red sun rises," he says solemnly. "Blood has been spilled this night."

"_Do not worry my friend," _says Aragorn. _"I doubt that it was hers that was spilled."_

He chuckles.

"_It was probably her doing the spilling."_

Legolas chuckles at his friends attempt to keep his hopes up.

The sound of hoofs beating the ground draws their attention.

Not know if those approaching are friend or foe, the three hide behind some rocks until they pass.

Aragorn, recognizing their armor, comes out from hiding.

"Riders of Rohan," he calls. "What news from the Mark?

~* Kagome's POV *~

Once more, Kagome wakes to the feeling of being jostled.

Her head throbbing, she reaches up a hand to feel for a bump.

Her eyes opened as she realized her hand were no longer bound and that a cloak is covering her form.

Slowly, the events from the previous night return to her memory.

"Steady there, miss."

Looking to her left, she met the eyes of one of horseman from last night.

He was riding beside the soldier who held her on his horse.

"You've been out the whole night, it's just breaking dawn."

"Who are you?"

They had just passed a large rock when a voice called to them from behind.

"Riders of Rohan," a voice calls out from behind. "What news from the Mark?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

The party turned to move back toward the voice.

"Keep her out of sight until we know who they are."

With a nod, the soldier backed his horse away from the front.

Turning his attention on the three in front of him, he spoke.

"What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

The red haired Dwarf looks up defiantly.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Kagome begins to struggle, trying to dismount.

The rider climbs of his horse and approaches Gimli with and anger on his features.

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas quickly aims an arrow at his head.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

The she-Elf struggled harder.

The surrounding horsemen leveled their spears at the elf.

Placing his hand upon the bow, Aragorn brought it down before facing the leader of the horsemen.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he pauses to remove his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

"Please my lady, I was told to keep you out of sight!"

Turning her head, she paused in her struggles before looking up at him.

"I know them, they are part of the party I traveled with before we were separated."

As an afterthought, she added.

"And I can almost guarantee that should the Elf see you holding me this way, an arrow would find your head faster than you can blink!"

Taking advantage of his stunned expression, she slid down off the horse and made her way to the center, the cloak falling behind her.

Slipping through the front line, she ran towards them.

"_Legolas!"_

With wide eyes, the Elf drops his bow and turned sharply.

The small figure of Kagome crashed into his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around her.

He draws her back and looks down at her face.

His eyes widen briefly when he sees the state of her shirt.

Quickly unclasping his cloak, he wraps it around her form. The difference in their sizes ensures it is large enough to completely cover her.

Watching the brief exchange, the rider, now identified as Éomer, speaks once more.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," he eyes the small group suspiciously. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn is quick to reassure.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"Three!"

Aragorn looks back at Kagome, who had her arm raised into the air with a smile on her face.

Giving her an exasperated look, he replied.

"Yes, well, we you have back, now don't we?"

Gimli snorts.

"Now we just have to see what kind of luck this draws us."

Kagome snaps her head to look down at the Dwarf with a glare.

Ignoring them, Aragorn turns back to listen to Èomer.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," he pauses and looks to Kagome. "She was there as well, but off to the side."

Gimli steps forward urgently.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

Aragorn continues.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes."

Èomer shakes his head.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Kagome tries to remember what had happened last night, but the hit to her head makes it unclear.

Gimli's face falls.

"Dead?"

Èomer looks to him sadly.

"I am sorry."

Turning his head, he calls out.

"Hasufel! Arod!"

Two saddled horses, one white and the other brown, move to the front.

Turning, he looked back to Aragorn.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Placing the helmet back on his head, he gets back onto his horse.

As an afterthought, he speaks once more.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

He yells to his riders.

"We ride north!"

Riding quickly, they are soon out of sight.

Getting on the white horse, Legolas holds out a hand to help Kagome to sit behind him.

Aragorn does the same with Gimli.

They rode back the way the horsemen came, until a small battlefield comes into their view.

Aragorn turns to Kagome.

"Do you remember seeing them?"

She nods as she looks around.

"I remember being thrown to ground beside them, the Orcs were hungry for meat and wished to eat us."

The three watched her as she moved to the spot where she laid with Merry and Pippin.

In her mind, she saw the memory, and she moved with it.

"An Uruk-hai, the leader of the party I think, forbade them from touching us. The Orcs were not happy."

She turned behind her, as if watching a figure approach.

"One of them snuck behind and was about to strike down Pippin. I was able to stop him."

She turned and stared at an invisible figure standing behind Gimli.

"The Uruk-hai chopped of his head as he made to charge, he allowed his army to eat the corpse."

Her eyes grew distant as she moved.

"Grabbing my arm, he pulled my away. I turned back and motioned for the Hobbits to flee as the others were distracted."

She stopped a little ways away, in front of a tree.

On the ground was a crude knife.

Bending, she picked it up and stared at it.

"He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against this tree," she swallowed hard. "He said that I had a strong spirit and would make for good breeding."

She held up the knife.

"He began to cut my shirt with his knife, the sounds of hoof beats turned his attention away from me. He tossed me to the side and I fell to the ground, my head striking upon this root."

She looks back up to Aragorn.

"After that, my memory is dark."

Nodding his head, Aragorn takes Gimli and the two walk around and search for any clues.

Legolas slowly approaches her and takes the knife from her hand, letting it fall to the ground.

Wrapping an arm around her, he leads her to where Aragorn had stopped and was kneeling on the ground.

He has found a trail.

On the ground, he follows it, telling the tale it left along the way.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…"

Hearts quickening, they followed until the trail led them to the edge of the forest.

"...into Fangorn Forest."

Gimli looks on with wide eyes.

"Fangorn," he whispered. "What madness drove them in there?"

They stood staring until Kagome moved forward.

She looked back.

"We aren't going to find them standing out here."

She continues on, Legolas quick to follow.

Aragorn and Gimli look to one another before entering the forest.


End file.
